Lineas Azules
by MrRayney
Summary: Una simple noche de pasión fue mas que suficiente para poner su mundo de cabeza.
1. Lineas azules

**_Blue Lines_**

 ** _Escrito por Jmandina_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Esta historia no se encuentra en Fanfiction, de hecho la autora subió la mayoría de sus historias a Deviantart es por eso que he decidido traducir esta mini historia de cuatro capítulos al español y subirla aquí en Fanfiction. Espero la disfruten.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia._**

* * *

 ** _Líneas Azules_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

—Es positivo.

El corazón de Raven se detuvo en ese momento. El aire en el pequeño cuarto de baño parecía estar desvaneciéndose cuando sintió que se estaba ahogando. Su pequeño corazón comenzó a latir alarmantemente cuando parecía chocar contra su caja torácica, además sintió como su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas obligándola a sostenerse del lavabo para mantener el equilibrio.

—Podemos… ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?— pregunto Raven completamente nerviosa.

—Por favor, amiga Raven. Lo hemos intentado ya varias veces y el resultado es el mismo…es positivo— susurro la hermosa princesa mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios— Felicidades Raven.

La mirada de Raven se encontró con la de su amiga y realmente dada la situación no podía evitar ocultar el ceño fruncido adornando su rostro. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras maldecía en voz baja, lentamente tomo el pequeño palo de las manos de su amiga para poder inspeccionarlo ella misma. Desgraciadamente hay estaban las dos líneas azules burlándose de ella mientras trataba de comprender lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

—No— susurro la hechicera incrédulamente— ¡Por amor a Azar, no!

Se suponía que solo sería una aventura de una noche y nada más ¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que esto sucediera? ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Ella no podía criar a un bebe ¡Maldita sea! Ella seguía siendo una adolecente. Mientras se encontraba pensando que sería de su futuro, su comunicador comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre la encimera de mármol. Starfire lo tomo con mucho cuidado mientras lo abría para ver quien estaría llamando, aunque las dos ya sabían muy bien de quien se trataba.

—Es él— susurro Starfire en voz baja— Es la quinta vez que ha llamado, tal vez sería mejor si tu…

—No puedo— la interrumpió Raven severamente mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza— No estoy lista, Star.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza mientras presionaba el botón de ignorar, silenciando el comunicador e ignorando a su compañero de equipo una vez más. Con un gemido de frustración vio cómo su mejor amiga se sentaba en el borde de la bañera y hundía su cabeza entre sus manos en señal de vergüenza.

—Amiga Raven, no puedes seguir ignorándolo. Él te ama, todo va a estar…

—Por favor— volvió a interrumpir la empática mientras seguía ocultando su rostro— Por favor no me digas que todo va a estar bien, Star. Porque eso es mentira, las cosas nunca van a estar bien—

Y soltando una risa sardónica, la hechicera dirigió su atención a la prueba de embarazo que no parecía dejar de burlarse de ella y su mala suerte.

—Así que la chica demonio está embarazada de Chico Bestia— susurro la hechicera carente de emoción, destruyendo la prueba de embarazo con sus poderes— Perfecto.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. No te acerques tanto

Originalmente este capítulo tenía que publicarse el viernes, pero por causas de fuerza que estaban más haya de mi control tuve que posponerlo hasta el día de hoy…

La verdad me puse a jugar Megaman y no he podido parar hasta ahora. En fin espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Líneas Azules**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: No te acerques tanto**_

—No puedes evitarme por siempre, Raven.

La verdad en aquellas palabras resonó contra las paredes de su habitación, el aire se sentía pesado y le costaba respirar. La hechicera cerró sus ojos tratando de meditar y mantener la calma. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos amatistas y podía sentir como poco a poco estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones.

Tenía razón, no podía evitarlo por siempre, pero eso no quería decir que no podía intentarlo.

— ¡Solo déjame sola, Gar!— gruño la chica mitad demonio.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo al otro lado de la habitación, seguramente Garfield se estaba desquitando una vez más contra la puerta. Ella podía sentir una ola de ira y desesperación desde lo más profundo de su alma, sus emociones la estaban volviendo loca y desgraciadamente no había forma alguna de ignorar eso. Su persistencia era una completa agonía y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría seguir con esto.

— ¡Maldita sea, Rae! ¡Por lo menos merezco una explicación!— lo escucho gruñir mientras arañaba la puerta de metal una vez más— ¡Si vas a ignorarme de esta manera, al menos dime por qué!

¿Por qué? ¿Él quería saber por qué? Ardientes lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras se recordaba porque estaba haciendo todo esto. ¿Por qué lo estaba ignorando? ¿Por qué lo estaba alejando después de que habían compartido tantos momentos juntos? Porque simplemente ella era una idiota. Con solo una vez que bajo la guardia, una sola puta vez y ahora ella estaba viviendo la situación más compleja de su vida. Su mente le decía que estaba haciendo esto por él, para protegerlo…pero eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

— ¡Ya te he dicho porque!— mintió ella desde su habitación— ¡Te dije que simplemente no te va a gustar la respuesta!

— ¡Eso es pura mierda y lo sabes, Rae!— dijo el changeling apretando fuertemente los dientes— Deja de actuar como si no tuvieras sentimientos por mí, porque lo que paso hace varias semanas demuestra todo lo contrario.

— ¡Cállate!— grito la hechicera a todo pulmón— ¡Solo cállate!

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?— pregunto Chico Bestia golpeando la puerta con ira causando una abolladura en esta— ¡En un minuto estamos abriendo nuestras almas uno con el otro y al siguiente me ignoras como si no te importara! ¡Solo te pido que me digas que es lo que hice mal! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para solucionar esto?!

— ¡No eres tú, Gar! ¡Soy yo!— grito Raven desde su cama mientras mordía una de sus almohadas, en ese momento sentía una desgarradora sensación en su estómago haciéndola sentir nauseas.

— ¡Eso es pura mierda!— respondió el mutante.

—Por favor…Gar…— pidió Raven en voz baja mientras sentía como el dolor en el estómago se volvía cada vez más fuerte y se agarraba fuertemente de los costados— Por favor…solo vete.

Y antes de que Garfield pudiera responder, el dolor se había vuelto tan insoportable que forzó a Raven a huir al cuarto de baño. Vaciando todo su estómago en la taza de porcelana, sin embargo su desgracia podía escucharse hasta los pasillos de la torre. Entonces escucho un fuerte estruendo…como si la puerta de su habitación hubiera sido derribada, la chica gótica no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para ver a un enorme gorila color verde entrar en su habitación. Ella abrió la boca para formular alguna respuesta ingeniosa pero eso le fue imposible ya que pronto sintió otra oleada de dolor desgarrando sus entrañas y atravesando la parte inferior de su abdomen, haciendo que continuara vomitando el resto de su desayuno.

—Dios mío, Rae— murmuro el invitado no deseado mientras envolvía sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la hechicera quien no paraba de temblar. Podía sentir el calor de su pecho propagarse por su espalda mientras se sentaba detrás de ella y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la empática seguía con su rutina matutina. Sus dedos verdes acariciaban con cuidado su cabello violeta mientras lo jalaba con cuidado para que no se le manchara. Una vez acabo de vomitar, Raven se apoyó contra el pecho de Garfield sin poder dejar de temblar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— pregunto él suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estarme ocultando cosas, Rae?

—Debido a que este es mi problema y no tuyo— murmuro la hechicera tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido— Todo esto es culpa mía.

El aire alrededor de ellos se volvió espeso casi insoportable. Sin embargo, el calor que le brindaba su cuerpo la hacía sentir cálida y tuvo que suprimir el impulso de soltarse de su agarre. Tomando una agotadora y profunda respiración, Raven no pudo evitar acomodarse entre sus brazos haciéndola sentir cómoda y segura…como si todos sus problemas se desvanecieran y solo estuvieran ellos dos como hace varias semanas. Pronto sintió como sus labios se posaron sobre su cuello y le daba un pequeño beso en su piel de terciopelo.

—Estas equivocada…— susurro él en voz baja— Crees que estas sola, Raven…pero no es así.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que le faltó algo? Ya saben que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
